


UNEASY LIES THE HEAD

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric





	UNEASY LIES THE HEAD

SUPNSUPNSUPNSUPN

"***"

Crowley frowns and glances toward the other end of the cavern. Really, do these morons not know I can hear every word they say? 

"***"

His lips tighten and he takes another swallow of Laphroaig. Demons. Like they'd have come out any better against that – Dick! 

"***"

His eyes widen. Well, now, that hurts my feelings! He puts down his glass and stares directly at the miscreants.

One of them says something particularly foul about Crowley and his relationship with the Winchester boys.

Crowley's eyes turn red.

Said miscreants still don't seem to notice that they've caught his attention. One of them whispers something about Meg.

Crowley stands. The entire room goes quiet.

"Slipping, am I? Weak?" The King of Hell smiles and half the room moans. The rest piss their pants.

"I'll show you insects who's weak!"


End file.
